Super Hero Daikago - Comunicado de Conteúdo
by Subaru Hikari
Summary: Explicação sobre o que sera mostrado nesta fanfic.


Através desta mensagem, quero fazer uma notificação aos responsáveis do site em razão da minha serie de crossover Super Hero Daikago á respeito do que a história apresenta.

Digo primeiramente que neste site de fanfics devera ser o lugar definitivo aonde irei expor minha maior ideia de historias que tenho já um bom tempo. Anteriormente, eu decidi colocar esta serie no Spirit Fanfics, que é um site de fanfics ingenuamente brasileira; mas após a inserção de alguns episódios, tive problemas com a interface do site e digo que só eu tive problemas, porque não conseguia colocar mais episódios e ainda fazer meus jornais. Nem contato com os administradores conseguia. Após deletar meu perfil, optei por fazer um neste site(eu atuava como Geo Hikari). Até agora, acho este melhor apesar de ter algumas opções confusas.

Sobre o Super Hero Daikago, eu não gosto de desrespeitar regras também por aqui. Muitos sabem que no infelizmente nem é permitido histórias envolvendo atores e cantores em várias situações, sendo a mais famosa e ainda mundialmente popular a presença de erotismo e assassinato entre um ao outro(comum nas histórias sobre cantores de K-Pop), nas quais podem até manchar a imagem de uma pessoa famosa. Mas ha um tempo de que existem aqueles que ainda inserem histórias envolvendo cantores e atores, e histórias em sua maioria com elementos de fantasia de aventuras e humor mesmo ainda havendo alguns poucos com conteúdo adulto. São poucas histórias e seus autores não devem ter sofrido uma notificação dos moderadores do site, o que fazem estes continuarem a colocar mais episódios destas series ou fazer one-shots com seu artista favorito. E na minha história, haverá aparições de diversos cantores tanto de K-Pop quanto J-Pop e J-Rock.

Por ser inspirado nas aventuras de RPGs de fake no extinto Orkut, Super Hero Daikago terá partes em que heróis irão se encontrar com atores e mesmo cantores. Eu não tenho pretensão de fazer algo adulto durante esta serie, porque minha fanfic esta em classificação etária de T Rating(histórias voltadas para jovens, devido a algumas cenas de luta forçadas no caso da minha serie). As situações que terão nunca envolvera assassinatos entre um famoso ou outro e principalmente não terá coisa erótica alguma. Eu odeio histórias de erotismo, principalmente as feitas ás pressas e mal feitas. A serie Super Hero Daikago é sobre aventura, ação, fantasias, drama, e ficção cientifica, baseada em várias series de Tokusatsus. No Orkut havia fakes de cantores que interagiam com os de Tokusatsus e estes ainda os respeitavam.

Caso eu receba uma notificação da devido a inserção de celebridades, eu excluirei os capítulos que haverem estas aparições para que eu não possa colocar meu perfil em risco e ter problemas diferentes aos que eu tive no Spirit. Na verdade, eu fiz mudanças antes de colocar a serie aqui, e como que esta ainda no início, caso eu for notificado terei espaço em cheio para modificar minha serie e remover os cantores/atores envolvidos. Como em fanfics sobre alguma serie de Tokusatsus, ha personagens que nas series de TV foram interpretadas por cantores, mesmo estes sendo personagens ficcionais. E eu também não tenho uma vontade sequer de danificar alguém profissional, tanto verbalmente como em sociedade em relação aos seus respectivos fãs.

Só em pouco tempo aprendi que aqui é uma das mais conhecidas plataformas de fanfics do mundo, mas também sempre sofre com problemas a cada ano, chegando a ser banido ainda em alguns países devido a decisões toscas que alguns usuários, querendo serem um dia grandes escritores, fizeram que até danificaram as políticas de seus países por onde o site não funciona mais. Eu não desrespeito regras!

Esta fanfic ira prosseguir de forma pendente ao site, caso ocorra alguma violação. Coisas serão modificadas na história caso ocorra. Mas se eu prosseguir sem problemas e que os eventos não afetem diretamente as normas do site, a serie continuara normalmente enquanto que farei os futuros episódios com cuidado alto possível.


End file.
